


Frozen Steel

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Snow Prince, Udonna and the Black Mystic Ranger in a story told out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiirotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this. I loved your prompt and I hope I did it justice. I hope it makes sense and isn't too confusing.

“Flurry of snow, White Mystic Ranger!”

“Unbendable as steel, Black Mystic Ranger!”

The white and black clad warriors stood back to back in front of their foes. They held their Magi Staffs out and the magic circled around them. They crossed the staffs, pointing them at the monsters. The White Mystic Ranger’s free hand, the one further from the monsters, blindly located the Black Mystic Ranger’s hand. Their fingers interlocked and tightened around each other. Their gaze never left the approaching monsters and their backs never parted.

Together they whispered words of magic. The snow and steel intermingled shooting forth and-

 

“Udonna, where are you?”

Udonna made a rather undignified noise in response, falling off the couch she had been sitting on. The cheap, paperback novel went flying, landing on the far side of the room. She could see it through her bangs. With a push she tried to get off the icy floor but fell back down on her butt. She glanced up at the door. She could hear the Snow Prince’s footsteps, but he wasn’t quite here yet. Udonna pointed behind her and said three words. A wind blew from her hands, propelling her across the floor, scooping up the book and hiding it in one of the many pockets of her skirt. If the Snow Prince saw her reading the romance novel featuring Power Rangers in very skimpy outfits embracing each other she would probably die of embarrassment. 

When the Snow Prince entered the room he found Udonna finally making it up onto her feet, grasping a bookcase to help support her. Her left foot started to slip but she caught herself.

“I see you are still getting used to the floors here.”

Udonna let go of the shelf. “I think I got it this tiiiiiiime,” she said as her attempt to walk forward ended up with her falling head first into a desk.

“You will master it with time. I have every confidence in my apprentice.”

“Thank you.”

“You had asked me yesterday why I took you on as an apprentice. I have decided that the time has come to show you why.”

Udonna nodded her head up and down with wide eyes. “Yes, please, I want to know.”

“Come with me.” He held a hand out to Udonna. When she took it he began leading her out the door.

Together they walked through the walls of the Frozen Castle. People of pure, crystalline snow and others covered with thick fur walked around. Some worked and others gossiped. The walls were in shades of white, blue, purple and pink. The occasional metal glinted out of the walls like a single yellow rose in a sea of green bushes. He led her past the kitchens and through the kennels of thick furred dogs until they reached a lone door at the end of a corridor. The ice walls here were not bright like the rest of the castle. They were dark and grey.

The Snow Prince waved his hand and the door opened. Inside was bright light. A soft breeze blew snow out of the door, which landed in Udonna’s hair. It was a small room, barely the size of a closet. In the middle was a staff set in ice. The light and the snow came from that staff.

“The Magi Wand of the White Mystic Ranger will one day be yours. When you have learnt how to open the door on your own then you will be ready to take it.”

 

The Snow Prince followed his mother, the Snow Queen, out of the palace. His sled was held tightly in his hands. She smiled down at him and patted him on the head. She let her long fingers rest there for a moment before she pulled her hand away. 

“Remember to be careful, snowflake.”

“Don’t worry, mother, I’ve done this hundreds of times. It’s fun!”

“It’s every mother’s job to worry about her child, every father’s job too.”

“I know. I know.”

He moved forward and set his small wooden sled behind his mother’s grand one. He tied it to a ring in the back of her’s and sat down on the sled. The Snow Queen gracefully sat in her own sled. The reindeers lifted their heads and turned back to look at their mistress. Without any word or gesture from the Queen, they took off running. 

The ice bells rang back and forth as snow kicked up into the air, dancing around their ruler and future ruler. Their laughter was like glitter. As the sled moved faster the snow fell away and new snow kicked up in a perpetual dance of forward movement.

A portal opened up ahead of them. The sled passed through and emerged in the human world. The queen and prince now appeared human to anyone that might be looking at them. The prince was laughing as they went faster and faster through city and forest, across bridges and roads. He never looked down at the rope connecting their two sleds.

The rope slowly frayed and split, struggling to keep the tiny sled in its grasp. In a city full of children the rope surrendered with a snap of defeat. When the queen’s sleigh turned a corner the prince’s went flying forward. It hit a rock and sent the prince flying, landing on the ground as unforgiving as steel.

Everything began to go dark. The last thing he saw was a girl in a black wool coat come running toward him. She was yelling something.

The prince passed out.

 

Clare cried as she hid under her bed. It was a silent cry, one born of fear and desperation. She wanted her mother, her father, her aunt, or her uncle. The nasty things were outside, trying to find a way in. One of them banged on the wall right outside her bedroom. She jumped and let out a tiny cry. Her hand slapped over her mouth.

Why was this happening? Aunt Udonna promised that they wouldn’t come back. She said that Mommy and everyone else had locked the nasty things up very far away and that they would never come back. These ones did look different than the pictures of the old nasty things, but these were just as nasty so they had to be the same thing.

Glass shattered. They were inside. Clare tried to move deeper back under her bed. She clutched her precious stuffed Uni to her. If only Uni were a real unicorn then she would have someone to drive away the nasty things.

“You moogers need to learn how to be proper guests,” a female voice that Clare didn’t recognize said. 

There was metal on metal, there were thumps, thuds and then there was silence. The door opened. Clare could see boots moving back and forth. She held her breath and willed the person not to find her. 

“Found you!” the woman said as she knelt down next to the bed, looking under it through the black visor of her helmet.

Clare did the only right and sensible thing for a little girl her age to do. She screamed at the top of her lungs for Udonna.

“Clare? Clare is that you?” Udonna cried as she ran into the room. 

Clare rolled out and away from the unfamiliar woman. She ran through the door and toward Udonna’s voice. Her progress was stopped by a woman all in white. Clare promptly screamed again. The woman in white wrapped her arms around her.

“Child, it is me.”

“U-Udonna?” Clare asked.

“I came back from getting what I needed to get.”

Clare wrapped her arms around Udonna’s waist. She peaked back at the other woman who was wearing green and black with an odd symbol on her helmet.

“Thank you for rescuing my niece.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad I got here before the village was destroyed.”

“Udonna, who is she?”

“She’s the Green Samurai Ranger, child. She’s going to make the monsters go away.” Udonna said to the Green Samurai Ranger, “I will be able to protect the magic world now. You should go and focus on the human world now.”

“Right,” she said with a nod. “I’m sorry for scaring you, sweetheart.” Even though Clare couldn’t see her face, she knew the Green Samurai Ranger was smiling at her.

“Here,” Clare held out Uni, “he can help you when you are scared of the monsters.”

She took it gingerly in her gloved hands. “Thank you, I will make sure to take very good care of Uni.”

 

“Kai, I came all this way here just to find you. Why won’t you speak to me? Why did you leave?” Gerda asked. Kai was trying to walk away from her, but she was easily able to keep up.” 

“You wouldn’t understand!”

“I can’t understand anything if you don’t tell me.” She grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. 

The light shone in through the ice windows, illuminating the two of them against the cold colors of the walls and furniture around them. With every breath Gerda took a small puff of vapor escaped her lips. When Kai breathed there was nothing but the air.

He reached down and too her hand with both of his. Her mitten had a hole in it. Warm, pink skin peeked out of it. He took her mitten off with his right hand and with his left he guided it to his chest.

“You’re so cold,” she said.

“My heart is made of ice, Gerda. This is where I belong. I don’t belong in the human world.”

“What was that thing you did?”

“What thing?”

“When you turned into the white armor.”

“When I morphed into the White Mystic Ranger, what about it?”

“Could I become like that?” Gerda asked as she looked up into his eyes.

“It would be almost impossible.”

“Only almost impossible,” she said with a smile, “I believe in magic.”

 

Udonna teleported into the Frozen Castle. Her hair was flying everywhere as she marched forward, past the servants and nobles. She paid no attention to the bards still trying to play their melodies. Udonna did not turn to pay her greetings to the queen or the prince. She instead walked in a different direction. It was a path she had only taken once before, but she knew it by heart. Every night she had retraced it in her dreams.

Monsters had descended on the world. When their battle had been won she thought they would have peace. Now the Earth was under attack from both Master Xandred and Rita Repulsa. There were already brave souls fighting on both fronts. She had already lost so much. Husband, son, sister and friends had all been taken away from her.

This time she would not be defenseless. 

With one hand she flung the old door of grey snow open. The light and snow inside the small room seemed to grow brighter. Udonna did not hesitate as she took the Magi Staff.

 

The Black Mystic Ranger stood next to the Snow Prince as they watched Udonna leave with the staff. They stood close together and the fingers of their hands barely brushed against each other.

“I’m proud of you,” the Black Mystic Ranger said.

“I did not do anything. The student has earned her staff,” he said.

She sighed, “We both know what that cost you.”

“I suppose you will be wanting to return to the human world now that-“

“Stop that! I protect the Frozen Castle for now and forever.”

“But you know I may never be able to take on a human appearance again,” the Snow Prince said.

The Black Mystic Ranger moved from his side. She now stood in front of him. With a gesture her helmet disappeared. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his chest.

“I love you in any form, Kai the Snow Prince,” Gerda said.


End file.
